And This Round Goes to Me
by Mystic Mizu
Summary: It's her versus the report and proposal papers. Hitomi tries to spark the heat in their chambers with her ultimate weapon- his white polo.


**And This Round Goes to Me**

_Mystic Mizu_

For the young queen of Fanelia, women are not her competition for the attention of her husband. It's the stack of paper works that files up every morning in the king's study. One year of marriage with him yet it feels like the heat of young love, and young body has faded.

"Oh you are so gonna be turned on." She looked at the mirror. Her face is still a little flushed from the long hot shower, which gives her face a natural bloom. Growing her hair was probably one of the best decisions she had done. It now falls just a few inches below her shoulder. She towel dried her hair, but messing it up a bit just to give it a natural wave. She wore one of his white polo and—well that's it.

In a few minutes he'll be walking in their chambers. He's always on time. So she made one last check on herself. Shaved legs- check! Polo- check! Moisturizer-check! Hair-check! She went out of the bathroom and scanned their bedroom. Low fire in the fireplace-check! Bed- check! No papers on the desk- check. And just to be extra sure that there will be no cause of distraction tonight, she grabbed the quill and ink and threw them in the fire.

There will be no room for mistakes tonight. She already learned from previous mistakes what she must avoid, the quill and ink was one of them. One time she tried seducing him by covering her naked body with the reports he had to read that night. It was like a metaphor for "do me like the way you do your reports". It worked at first sight, but he ended up reading the entire report when he realized what it was about.

But that's not gonna happen tonight. She brought her A-game tonight. Sex between them has been, gentle and respectful. He's always the perfect gentlemen when it comes to the physical aspect of their love, and she adored that. But she's not going for that tonight. It's been a long time since they had sex. She wants it to be so hot and heavy, steam will form in mirrors.

She heard footsteps. She quickly positioned herself on the bed, but panicked when she realized that she didn't think of a sexy pose to welcome him. She lied on her side facing the door her elbow rested on the bed and her hand her slightly lifted head. She rested her other arm on her side. Perfect, this position emphasized her curves.

Then the door knob turned and the door opened. Van entered with a handful of papers. "Hey I missed you at dinner" he said. He just walked towards her, kissed her forehead and went on the desk. She followed him with her eyes, surprised that he didn't even notice her half nakedness.

"That's because you had your dinner delivered in your study room" she said under her breath.

"Where is my quill and ink?" he said as he moved and lifted some furniture looking for them. "I'll be right back, I'll just get the ones in my study room." Then he left.

She chuckled and shook her head. She looked at the stack of papers on the desk and said "this is not over". She stood up and fixed herself. After a while he came back and went straight to the desk.

"I'll just go over this report then I'll go to sleep." He as he sat down.

She embraced him from behind and whispered in his ear with the sexiest voice she can do "C'mon Van, come to bed." She kissed his neck, slid her lips up his jaw and kissed it. Van chuckled and caressed the back of her neck. He faced her and kissed her on the lips.

She didn't want him to have a chance to tell her that he needs to finish reading the report. She held his face strong and kissed him passionately. When she heard him moan, she knew that she have him in her mercy. His hand slid from her waist up to her shoulder. He pushed her gently, and released his lips from hers. She chuckled when he gasped for air, clearly this is something new for him.

"I really need to finish this tonight" he breathed, heavily. The fact that his face was flushed and that he was breathing hard turned her on more. She had never been the aggressive one sexually. Perhaps it was exciting for him.

"I'm sure it can wait" she said nodding. But she didn't back down. She swung her leg over to the other side of the chair and sat on his laps facing him. She cupped his face and took his lips once more.

As her tongue swims in his mouth, she grinds her hips up and down against his. A low moan escaped his mouth. He held her thighs, and slid his hands up to her hips. The hair on his arms stood when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the polo.

Then she felt _it_, and she knew she won. She unbuckled his belt and he asked "here?" she realized he was referring to the chair.

She pulled out his belt out of its loop and smiled seductively. "Trust me. People on earth do it in a lot of different positions." Before she could unbutton his pants, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her to the desk.

"You think I don't know other positions?" he unbuttoned her polo, slid off of her shoulder but left them hanging on her elbow, and kissed her breast. His left hand crawled from her legs to her womanhood. He massaged her clitoris with his thumb, and his index and middle finger worked their way inside her. Everything went blurry for her as his mouth suck her nipples and his fingers thrust in and out of her. She moaned his name. She was at his mercy this time. All she could do, is to grab his nape and the edge of the table for support.

But it wasn't enough, this is just a tease. She wants their hips grinding together, for them to moan at the same time as their warm breaths touches their skin. She was about to beg for him to take her right then and there, when she- heard the quill scratching.

"I don't know about you, but signing a paper was never part of sex back on earth."

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Both of them were breathing hard. He looked into her eyes and said "Go to bed, I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"No, Van c'mon." she pleaded sweetly. "I'm sure that-" she grabbed the report and read the title "—proposal for proper pig feces disposal, really Van? You're choosing to read this over me?"

She sighed in frustration. She closed her legs and buttoned her polo. She wasn't able to hide her nuisance this time.

"No, c'mon Hitomi, don't be like this." She jumped off the desk and was about to walk away from him when he caught her arm. "Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered in her ear as his hands comfortingly warm her arms.

"You know what? It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm sure this proposal is a matter of national security." she forced a smile as she released herself from his hold. She went towards the door and stopped when he asked where she was going.

"To my old room. I don't want to disturb you." She said without looking astern. But before she could reach for the knob, Van caught her hand and pulled her back.

"You don't have to leave" he said.

"Have to, I'm a little—embarrassed" she replied, again not looking at him.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he grabbed her waist to close the distance between them. She put her hands on his chest and slightly pushed him away. Though she was able to create some space, their hips are still intact since he didn't let go of her.

"Because, I did this, just to get your attention"

The smile on his face faded and was replaced with a look of concern. "Hitomi, is this about—"

"No Van" she removed his arms from her waist. She took a few steps back while she grabbed the end of her polo and pulled it down. "I know you've been busy, it's fine. You have things to do, I get that. But just at least set some time for me, even just once in two weeks."

Feeling guilty that he made him feel bad about how things are between them, she rushed to him and cupped his face. "Look, I'm not mad. If anything, I just miss you, a lot. I mean, when was the last time we kissed like that? And you touched me like that?" she slid her hand from his face down to his torso, and then wrapped them around him. She laid her head against his chest, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

He pushed her shoulder slightly so he can see her face. He held her chin and lifted her face. "I always hold you when you sleep" he said softly.

"It doesn't count if one of us is unconscious" she replied. "See? This is what I mean. You're only time with me is on that bed at night, and you're even too tired to do things."

He chuckled. He leaned in and claimed her lips. He realized how much he yearned for her touch, and her lips, how he missed the way that her hands caresses his back, and how he shivers whenever she lightly run her fingers around his neck. Her hands ran through his and pulled his head harder against her lips. What started as a gentle kiss turned into a vigorous one. When she parted her lips to gasp for air, he took it as an opportunity to swim his tongue in. She freed her lips from his for a moment to lift up his shirt off of him. He didn't protest. She took his lips while removing his pants for him. He on the other hand quickly unbuttoned her polo and stripped it off of her.

His hands slid down to her backside, grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support. He walked towards the bed and laid her. But he was surprised when she pushed his left shoulder and turned him over. She held his nape and sat him up at the edge of the bed. She was sitting on his lap facing him. She positioned her hips closer to his and guided him inside of her. He held her hips as thrust her hips. He can feel her warm breath on his cheek as she lightly brushes her lips on it.

For a while he didn't know what was going on. Her rhythm grew faster. He breathed in deeply as he tried to control stop himself from moaning loudly. He settled for her breast. He sucked her hardened nipples and massaged the other with his hand. Her moaning grew louder but sensed that she was holding back. He can feel her fingers digging on his shoulders. He sensed how much she hungered for his touch. Everything about her tonight was strong and longing, as if the way she hold him now says that she'll never let him slip away again.

When he felt her slow down, he gently turned her over and laid her to the bed once more. He held the back of her knee and positioned his hips on hers. Both of them panting hard and looked into each other's eyes. The cold night breeze calmed the two heated bodies.

Van combed her sweat drenched her off of her face. When he noticed that her breathing slowed down, he gently brushed her cheek with his lips and slowly worked their way on hers. He kissed her gently, as he slowly parted her lips with his tongue. She slid her leg against his and wrapped them around his waist. As soon as he felt that she was ready, he entered her. He laid one forearm on the side of her head for support and the other held her backside guiding her to his pace.

The feeling came rushing into him. He hungered for her as well. He longed for her so much that he lost control of himself. He didn't hold back the moaning. His pacing grew fast and he thrust in deeper. She repeatedly moaned his name, and begged for more. It didn't matter if they were heard. She covered her mouth and screamed when she reached orgasm. He was slowing down and they both knew that it was ending.

When he pulled himself out of her, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. He laid his head in between her breast. His hands gently gripped her shoulder and arm while she put her hands on his head and on his back. Together they slowed down their breathing and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: **it's my first time to write something like this, I mean, something that is very detailed.


End file.
